The Return of Digimon
by PinkToonDragon
Summary: A little part of chapter one is that Kenta...


Return of The Digimon  
  
  
  
Yamaki: Hello and welcome! I will be your narrator for this story. Between these, * * will be my lines, enjoy!  
  
PToonDragon: What up everyone! I will also be your narrator. Everyone, say hi....  
  
Yamaki: This story is after what happened of the D-Reaper.  
  
Kazu: Hey hey! I'm gonna be in the story!!!  
  
Rika: Duh... :-|  
  
Suzi: Is Henwy gonna be in dis stowy too???  
  
Jeri: Yes he is, Suzi.  
  
Madison: Hi! I was just visiting here for a vacation, and ended up playing in a story!!! By the way, I'm from Cardcaptors!!!  
  
Ryo: Hello everyone! The Digimon King is here.  
  
Henry: Hehe, that's a funny one Ryo!  
  
Kenta: Mr. Ryo sir, can I have your phone number???  
  
Ryo: Here. Take this card instead.  
  
Kenta: Oh! It's Digmon's Drill!!! I'll try it right now!!! Digimodify! Digmon's Drill, activate!  
  
Rika: Oh Please...  
  
Takato: *chews on bread* *story camera zooms on his face* Urm, herllo, um, I'm Terkatto!!! *swallows bread* *camera zooms off*  
  
Alice: Hi!  
  
PToonDragon: REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE CARDCAPTOR GIRL, MADISON, SO DO NOT SUE ME.  
  
Terriermon: Mo-men-tai PToonDragon! Mo-men-tai!  
  
Kazu: Shhhhhh! The Story is starting......... *Voice Fades away*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
'The Beginning'  
  
  
  
On a bright sunny day, a girl named Alice, stares into the sky, and saw a DigiGnome enter the real world. She can't believe what's she's seeing. "It can't be!" she thinks excitedly. She furiously picks up her tiny cellphone and dials Rika's phone number.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Rika's House...  
  
*Riiing Riing, Riing Riing, Riing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!* "Uh god!!! Mom, what's with this new phone of yours?!!" Rika yells. *she picks up the phone* "Um hello?" She quietly asks. "Hehello?!! Rika??? You can't believe what I am seeing!!! I just saw a..." *Rika interrupts Alice* "Saw what?!! A DigiGnome?!! I knew it!!!" Rika says. "Man, you're good!!! Meet me at the park!!!" *Alice rapidly hangs up and calls Jeri, then Henry, Ryo, Takato, Kenta, and Kazu*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
At Shinjuku Park...  
  
"What's up???" Asked Takato. *Alice Points towards the sky* *Everyone looks up except Kazu and Kenta* "Look, we already know it's the sky" says Kazu. "No! Look..." Alice says mysteriously. "Fine, I'll look but if it's a tri- ahhhhh!!! I can't believe it! It's really a DigiGnome!!! I thought it was a trick!!!" Kenta screams. "I guess you were wrong! Hahahaha..." Laughs Henry. "Henwy, I'm hungry!!! Wahhhhhhhhhh!!!" *Suzi starts kicking all over Henry's friends, mostly Rika* "Owww! Hey!!! We're in a situation here!!! Henry, help!!!" Cries Rika. *Alice giggles* "This is so embarrassing!!! Come on Suzi!!!" Says Henry. *Henry picks up Suzi by her legs* "Lets go to my house guys." Says Henry and carries Suzi away. *Henry and the others follow him*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Almost to Henry's home...  
  
"Damn it Henry! You and your stupid little sister had to screw it up! We were supposed to be looking at the DigiGnomes but no!!!" Screams Rika. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!!!" Suzi cries non-stop for a fully 15 seconds. "My sister's not stupid and what's gotten into you today Rika?" Henry asked furiously. *Suzi sniffs twice* "I'm sowwy to cwie fwor fifteen seconse, Henwy, but Wika made me cwie." Says Suzi. *Henry stops holding Suzi from her legs and kisses her on her forhead* "It's okay, Rika just got mad." Says Henry. *A girl walks past the tamers and accidently crashes into Kenta* "Oh I'm so sorry!" The mysteriously looking girl said. "Oh don't worry, oww! My lip!" cries Kenta. *The mysteriouly looking girl kisses his lip* "How does that feel now, cutie?" The mysteriously looking girl asked. *She blushes* "A million bucks! Ouch, but it still hurts. Hi my, my n-n-name is, is, is K-K-Kenta, whats yours???" asked Kenta. *The tamers and that girl starts heading towards Henry's house* "Hi! I'm Madison! Nice to meet you! Um, is it okay if I have your phone number? I'm new here and sometimes I need help." says Madison. "Sure!!!" says Kenta. *Kenta hands a piece of paper to Madison* "Thanks! I'll call you!!!" says Madison. "Bye!" says Kenta. *Kenta starts to cry* "Yes!!! I have a girlfriend, maybe." Cries Kenta.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Whatta you think? Is it funny? Bad or cool? The next chapter is about them in Henry's house and etc. 


End file.
